L'amour De Ma Vie Anthology
by neon kun
Summary: Good morning, my love. Be my everyday - SerenaXCalem
1. Un

**A/N: **I like KalosShipping. I love it. And because I have too many things to do, like thesis, I can't afford the time in making a full fledged story, novel, or what-have-you. When I get to do it, I want to do it right. So for now, here are my feels. This is just the tip of the iceberg because this ship is love.

Pair: **Serena x Calem** - Yes, I will use their names. Because while I don't use their names in my games, it rattles me (just a pet peeve, but it doesn't hinder what I read) when I read a story with other names. Kinds of throw me out of the momentum more than anything, but I read on, anyway.

**L'amour De Ma Vie Anthology**

Good morning, my love. Be my everyday

neon kun

.

.

.

"Thanks, Calem," Serena said. "It was a great battle! Ah—I feel so warmed up now!"

Calem gave a tired smile, not in spite because he just lost again to her. Because really, he hates to lose but he couldn't bring himself to hate her despite the fact every morning, it's a lost to her that started his day. Oddly enough, more and more, he started to look forward to it. He bit back a groan. What's with the contradiction, he always thought. He fancied himself a very logical man, after all, and to actually deviate from it truly did wonders to his thinking. Regardless, Calem was a good sport.

"Well, I guess I lost again," he said. "Man, your pokemon just keeps getting better and better. Maybe I need to double my training."

"My pokemon really work hard. I'm eternally grateful to them," she said as she picked up her Vulpix. She just got it a few weeks back, and already the pokemon wouldn't leave her side. It was her charm, he thought. It worked on him, too, he sighed. Vulpix played with her long blonde hair, Serena's eyes partially opened, the gray in her eyes tantalizing, and her lips slightly glosses, a slight giggle coming out.

Yes, he definitely was charmed. He tucked his pokeballs in his bag, accepting the fact for the millionth time now.

Maybe that's why he kept showing up every day for their battles, even if somehow he felt he'd lose. Of course, he always tried to win. There was no denying that fact. He was there to win, but he was there for her too. Nobody can say he didn't try, because it was only with Serena he couldn't seem to win against. He wasn't sure if that reassured him or what – with Serena, he was always unable to predict what comes next. He was pretty good at that. But not with her, apparently.

Maybe that's why he kept coming back.

He wouldn't back out of a challenge, and Serena was one every day.

"So… tomorrow?" she asked, her voice was a little shy, making him look at her sharply. He knew her to be the ball of confidence she has always been – maybe it ran in her family. Her mother was a prominent Ryhorn racer, after all. But he had to remind himself every time that she was a girl, too, and capable of making his heart race, for very different reasons outside of a pokemon battle. Her Vulpix had calmed down and dozed off in her arms.

He nodded. "Yeah. Same time?"

She gave a bright smile; her eagerness to battle him confused him sometimes. Surely his losing streak proved her more capable of searching for better trainers. Maybe there wasn't anyone else. She was champion, after all. Maybe that's why she kept coming back.

"Sounds lovely," she said, walking towards him. "Hey, Calem?"

"Hm?"

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you, then."

And she ran off, while he was in a daze of surprise. However, he saw her blushing cheeks; a kiss can be interpreted as a greeting in Kalos but Serena was a foreigner. A kiss was something more to her. And he thought to himself, maybe he'd lose their pokemon battles every day, but he would certainly win her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, and please review!


	2. Deux

**N/A: **Just a quick one.

* * *

**L'amour De Ma Vie Anthology**

Good morning, my love. Be my everyday

neon kun

.

.

.

Calem opened his eyes, waking from something, he wasn't sure what. He could see darkness and that could only mean it wasn't morning yet (to him), so why was he awake? He was sure his internal body clocked assured waking at least when the sun was already up.

He could hear something rustling. He looked at his side, and found it empty. He remembered now.

"Serena?" he asked, nimbly, his voice attuned to his groggy mind wanting some more sleep.

"…'lem." It was a mumble, and the rustling hurried. He blinked and sat up, but the bed shifted, and he knew she was back beside him. He felt her touch on his cheeks with both of her hands, and her forehead on his. He pulled her towards him and their lips collided.

"Calem," she called out, when they parted. "Go back to sleep."

"Why," he said in a drawl, but he dragged both of their bodies back down. He could feel she was half-clothed. It was too early for that, he decided. "Why are you dressed," he continued, closing his eyes and burying his face on her neck. She smelled pleasant, and the scent of their last night activity was already waning.

"What?" Serena asked, and couldn't help but giggle. "Really, Calem? That's what you're concerned about?"

"Why are you dressed," he asked again, tightening his hold on her, one hand snaking towards the latch on her bra. He fumbled with it, ignoring how Serena's hands tried to stop him.

"It's five in the morning, Calem," she said. "I need to be somewhere later."

"Then get dressed later," he remarked lazily, dragging his words.

"We're just sleeping. Why can't I get clothed?"

He finally succeeded with the latch and he could hear Serena sigh. "It's cold, Calem, I want to get dressed."

Calem pulled her in, encasing her in a hug. When she shuffled slightly, he held on her tighter. He intertwined their legs together. He marked her with kisses all over he could reach. "I'm right here," he said in between. He shifted their positions as he took place on top. "I'll keep you warm."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, and please review!


End file.
